The Internet of Things (IoT) is a scenario in which devices are provided with unique identifiers and the ability to transfer data. This scenario is starting to become a reality as more and more devices (e.g., appliances, such as remote sensor, domestic appliances, and other pieces of equipment designed to perform one or more tasks) have unique identifiers and the ability to communicate wirelessly with other devices. Such devices are referred to herein as “IoT devices.”
Some predict that in the near future massive amounts of IoT devices will deployed practically everywhere. These IoT devices, like other devices, will need to be managed and maintained. One aspect of maintaining an IoT device is making sure that the IoT device is updated as needed. That is, an aspect of IoT device maintenance is providing a software update package (SUP) to the IoT device when needed, which SUP may comprise one or more of: software/firmware upgrades, new or updated configuration files, new applications, or other new/updated data that would be beneficial to provide to the IoT device.